


Spy [Klance Au]

by j_nope67



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_nope67/pseuds/j_nope67
Summary: "Where's my bag?""I don't know- where's that new computer you promised me last week?"





	Spy [Klance Au]

"I'm going for coffee." 

"Lance, we have two math tests happening in the same week, and you haven't even picked up your notes- did you even MAKE any?"

Lance shrugged. "I was half-asleep for most of the lesson. Not really sure."

Pidge sighed, taking off her glasses to rub her face tiredly with one hand. "Listen, Lance, all I'm saying is that if you don't study, then you're going to end up like-" 

"Don't." Lance interrupted. Pidge fell silent. "I won't end up like him."

Pidge turned back to the computer. Lance felt guilty as he could practically sense the irritation radiating off of her. "Whatever. Just- don't be out too long." 

"I won't." he reassured her, picking up his bag. He didn't say goodbye to her as he left the library, mostly because he knew that if he did, she wouldn't return it. 

Surprisingly, no one stopped him as he exited the library. Usually he would be stopped by a guard at this point- although, he had to admit, it was mainly his fault for their suspicion. When you get caught trying to hang upside-down from one of the bookshelves multiple times after a librarian tells you to stop, people start to keep an eye on you.

However, it was a good thing no one had stopped him today. He didn't have time to hesitate- he'd waited until the last minute, and the closest cafe was scheduled to close in about a half hour. Lance knew this due to the fact his addiction to caffeine had made him a regular customer there- not that the manager minded.

He felt bad leaving Pidge alone at the library, but he could hardly help it. Besides, Pidge knew that Lance's attention span could range from 10 hours to 10 seconds. Today happened to be one of his more hyper days, although he had no idea why.

It took him only 8 minutes to walk to the cafe, after nearly getting hit by 12 different cars as he dashed across the street. Flinging open the doors, he rushed inside and found an empty table, flopping his bag down and putting his jacket on his seat so no one would take it. He made his way up to the counter.

The barista, a boy looking to be around Lance's age, scowled at him. "Do you always act as if you own everything?"

"Bad day?" Lance asked, ignoring his question. He placed his order, the boy glaring at him the entire time. Lance glanced at the boy's name tag as he fiddled with the register. "Keith, huh?"

Keith didn't reply, only sighed. For some reason, Lance was finding joy in making the poor boy miserable.

After telling Keith his name, Lance went back to his seat and stared out the window, wondering what Pidge was doing- he didn't think she would've left the library yet, but she might've started trying to hack the computers there- strangely, that seemed to be one of her favorite hobbies.

"Land?" Lance heard suddenly. He turned to the source of the noise behind him, spotting the barista from earlier- Keith- holding up a cup and staring directly at Lance. "Loran?" 

This kid couldn't be serious- although the grin on his face said otherwise.

Lance didn't bother picking up his feet as he dragged his way to the front, grabbing the cup from Keith- who for the first time since Lance had arrived, seemed delighted- and went back to his seat.

As he drank, he looked at the name written on the cup. "Lorence? Really?"

Lance turned in his seat, about to start yelling at the guy because what the hell, but stopped short when he saw the boy dealing with another customer.

However, he only paused for a moment. 

"Katherine?" Lance shouted. "Kiera? Katrina? My coffee is too cold!" 

If looks could kill, Lance wouldn't have been alive for the math tests. 

Keith tried to ignore him for a bit, talking to his customer instead, but when his customer left, his attention immediately turned back to Lance. 

He stomped his way over, standing beside his table. "What?"

Lance smiled at him happily. "My coffee."

"What about it?"

"It's cold."

"What do you mean it's-" Keith picked up the cup, cursed, then immediately dropped it back onto the table. "It's hot! What're you talking about?"

"Heat is relative." Lance replied.

"No it's- what?" Keith answered, shaking his head. Annoyed, he walked back behind the counter, ready to deal with his next customer. 

Lance laughed quietly. Why would he be studying when he could do this? 

Eventually, the time came to close, and of course, Keith walked up to him first. "Out."

"Excuse me?"

"Time is up. Get out. We're closing." Keith said coldly.

Lance glared at him. "Then why didn't you just announce it to everyone behind the counter?"

"I guess it was more convienent this way, Landlord." Keith responded, tilting his head to the side. "Now out."

"That's not even a name!" Lance exclaimed as Keith practically shoved him out the door, slamming it behind him. Lance sighed, but the smile never left his face. He couldn't wait to tell Pidge.

It was pretty dark out, and the library had to be closed down by now- the cafe closed later than the library, thank god. Pidge probably went back to their dorm. Lance headed home, hailing a taxi about halfway down the road.

-

Lance and Pidge shared a dorm room. The reason was a bit more complicated than either could care to explain- not that either of them planned to.

Pidge told everyone she was a boy, and for some reason, everyone believed it. She told everyone this due to the fact that technically, she shouldn't even be in this high school in the first place.

Pidge's grandfather is the Vice President. Hard to believe- and trust Lance when he says he didn't- but it's true. Pidge and her grandfather were and are very close, but her grandfather had kept Pidge, and his other grandchildren, hidden.

The reason was, Pidge's grandfather wasn't the most loved one when it came to politics. He wanted to avoid war- the current President was undecided, and due to the fact that most of the country wanted to defend itself by terms of war, they felt that Pidge's grandfather was trying to corrupt the President into more peaceful means. They weren't wrong.

However, it didn't stop at hate messages towards the Vice President- an intelligent group of hackers had taken up the mission to find a way to hack into the armed force's, well, forces. Missiles and such- they were attempting to get the codes. 

Pidge's grandfather had sent Pidge and her brother out to find where these hackers were and stop them. One of the hackers had been traced to this high school, and that's why Pidge currently stayed here, changing not only her name, but also her gender and all other info about her so that she couldn't be found and killed. 

Lance had found out by accident, although they didn't talk about it very often. 

When Pidge had first been assigned to be Lance's roommate, she was extremely quiet- cold, even. She didn't trust Lance- she didn't trust anyone. Only her grandfather, and her brother, who was sent to a different high school hundreds of miles away.

She had accidentally left her computer open one day, and of course, Lance had taken a look. Pidge had caught him looking, and, after freaking out and trying to hide it, she gave in and told him everything- after making him promise he wouldn't tell another soul.

Since then, they'd rarely talked about it- only when Pidge would go missing during the night, returning in the morning covered in dirt, would Lance bring it up worriedly. His worries only increased when Pidge started to return with cuts all over and blood running down the side of her face, half-conscious. Pidge always waved him off, assuring him she was alright. He wasn't sure what to believe. 

They tried to talk about normal things most of the time, though, so Lance was bouncing on the balls of his feet happily as he entered the house, waiting to tell her all he had heard that day.

However, he went immediately still as he opened the door to the room, couch overturned, blood everywhere, windows shattered, and Pidge nowhere to be seen.


End file.
